In the electrostatographic imaging arts, the photoactive portions of most photoreceptors now are composed of organic materials. The rigor and repetitive use thereof command durability of the components, such as, the photoreceptors.
High speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers often experience degradation of image quality over extended cycling. The high speed imaging, duplicating and printing devices place stringent requirements on the imaging device components. For example, the functional layers of modern photoreceptors must be flexible, durable, adhere well to adjacent layers and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide acceptable toner images over many thousands of cycles.
A premium is placed on photoreceptor life where a major factor limiting longevity is repetitive use and wear. For example, many imaging devices now use a smaller diameter photoreceptor. The smaller diameter photoreceptors exacerbate the wear problem because, for example, several revolutions of the drum are required to image a single page.
Hence, a problem to be solved is developing photoreceptors which are durable without sacrificing the properties and functions thereof. That problem was solved by developing a copolymer-doped overcoat with lower levels of surface friction, thereby reducing torque, increasing wear resistance and extending photoreceptor life.